secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Second Life Military Groups
The following is a list of Second Life military groups. Military groups in this article are defined as groups which partake in armed combat with one another, using scripted weapons, generally using non-push, damage bullets, both in the form of small arms and vehicles. Many of these groups are self-reported, have no independent verification, and should be taken as uncorroborated hearsay. ---- If you would like to have armies added or details changed, please say so on the discussion page. NOTE: Only registered users who've done at least 150 good edits may state changes. This is done to prevent false information being entered or active armies being removed. ---- Name Status Year Commander Max.Rank Base location 'Members/day ' Remnant Imperium (R.I.) Active Late 2007 LawrenceJoseph Roffo LawrenceJoseph Roffo Amtor N/A 2142 (2142) Active February 2007 LordBob Boa LordBob Boa 2142 Members as of March 29, 2008: 137 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch" (39th) Active October 2006 SqueezeOne Pow SqueezeOne Pow, Fooks Bueller Ziost Members as of January 16, 2008: 91 Federal Republic of Germany (FRoG) Active Founded:2007 Tristan Blazer Tristan Blazer, KCGANGSTA Rovio Malvern Members as of December 07 2007: 28 51st Infantry (51st) Disbanded August 2007 Tung Hotaling Tung Hotaling, Pyo Minghuang Dingo Alliance Navy (AN) Active March 2005 Mazer Ludd Jim Herbst, Jared Zander, Nanao Mahfouz, Harlequin Salome Dorien Alpha Marines: Armed Forces (AM) Active 2006 Luke Dwi Luke Dwi Tatakoto Members as of September 30, 2007: 67 Big Red One Navy (BRO) Inactive 2006 Kizzi Greggan Unknown Unknown Members as of August 22, 2007: 35 The British Special Air Service (S.A.S) (SAS) Recruiting 2007 Pilot Vollmar BigPimpin Allen, Puke Stoop Not Shown Members as of Feb, 2007: 5 Black Talon(BT, TLN) Active 2006 Exuvae Hykova, Blue Backbite Jack Westwick Gordon Unknown Black Valkryies (BV) Active Unknown Veronica Wunderle Veronica Wunderle Unknown Commando SL (CSL) Active February 2007 JeanCyril Wise JeanCyril Wise, Franck Tamura, Cubin Torok, Killzone Boa Lagos Island Members as of June 2008: 140 Dominatium (Domin) Active July 2006 Herbert Alderson Amory Gears Barete Elite Imperial Guard (EIG) Active 2006 Michael101 Gao Michael101 Gao, steve319 Cao Psychwar EPD Military (EPD) Active 2006 Me Haas Me Haas Unknown EXÉRCITO BRASILEIRO (Brazilian Army) (E.B) Active 2007 felipefeitosa Spitteler 2202LUCCI Slade Kierman Members as of March 2008: 35+ FirstEncounterAssaultRecon (FEAR) Active May 2007 Revan Jacobus Cronix Rang Unknown Grand Federation of New Earth (Feds) Active Mid-2006 Trevor Beltway Griffith Benelli, Erane Buwan , Harlequin Amoufhaz Unknown Global Liberation Army (GLA) Disbanded Classified Phalanx Beck, Vader Vella Classified Grid Army (GA) Disbanded April 2007 Pauleh Kamachi Pauleh Kamachi District 13 Imperia Active 2007 Jacklin Duell Agent Revolution Unknown Merczateers (MERCZ) Active June 2005 William Cruyff Lurdan Huszar, Anthony Lehane Badnarik Militant Collective (MC) Active August 2007 Raideur Ng Raideur Ng Dismal Plunge Novus Ordo Imperialis (NOI) Disbanded November 2006 Aryte Vesperia Aryte Vesperia Macaroth Omega Force One (OFO) Closed 2006 Fox Mainline Fox Mainline Unknown Ordo Imperialis (ORDO) Active April 2007 Aryte Vesperia Aryte Vesperia Titan Members as of May 2008: 180+ Second Life Reconnaissance and Assault Force (SLRAF) Recruiting 2008 Jesden Martynov Jesden Martynov None Yet Second Life Sky Navy (SLSN) Disbanded October 2006 Steve319 Cao & Keith Suen Steve319 Cao (joined ordo) Endless Love Members as of March 2008: 70+ Second Life Army (SLA) Closed (Joined the Task Force Omega treaty) July 2007 General Ceawlin General Ceawlin, Kacey Harrop Barete ShadowTec (S-T) Active 2007 Jasyn Shepherd Jasyn Shepherd, Ardor Kuhn Tatakoto Shadow Raiders (SR) Active December 21, 2007 Crimson87 Allen Crimson87 Allen, Sharp Clave Unknown Members as of December 26, 2007: Classified Spanish SL Army (SSLA) Active June 16, 2007 juanhemp McMahon Current Leader (s): juanhemp McMahon and alvaro210193 Martinek Members as of April 05, 2008: Classified Hyperius - Tactical Korps (HTK) Active 2006 Fox Mainline and Proteus Hand Trazen Vendetta and Shadow Rhiano Trident Members as of September 30, 2007: 45 Sparta Active August 2006 Bruno Ziskey Bruno Ziskey Gliding Members as of January 7, 2008: 52 Starke Coalition (SC) Active Unknown Kristoph Jonson Kristoph Jonson Lonsdale Task Force Omega (TFO) Closed June 2006 Herbert Alderson Herbert Alderson Barete Classified Test Center Government (TCG) Active Unknown Griffin Yeats Griffin Yeats Not in Yeong anymore. TFM-task force marines (TCG) Active Unknown Ultra Marines (UMAR) Closed 2006 Clemens Yosuke Clemens Yosuke Unknown Vanguard Armed Forces (Vanguard) Active July 2007 Christoph Naumova Christoph Naumova Supox As of May 15th, 2008: 220 members World War II Onliners (WWIIOLers) Active Unknown Shnitzel Jones Shnitzel Jones Unknown Zeridium Military (Z. I.) Active Unknown Zippo Nabob Zippo Nabob, Saed Lehtovaara, Rob Nacon, Stickman Stillman Unknown Category:Military Category:Lists